Stuck On You 'till The End of Time
by Beware the evil Mau5
Summary: This is a story about me: Alice Roulette. I meet the golden boy of Hogwarts: cedric diggory. i learned one thing, you should never judge a book by it's cover. No matter how beautiful it might be. GOF setting : take a peek Cedric/ possible OC
1. Preface

**a/n: hey hey :] this is my second try at a harry potter fanfic**

**I hope i get nice reviews :] **

**Tell me what ya think of it please :]**

**i ownthe plot and little miss alice roulette along with her loverlies in the story**

**I don't own cedric**

**:] okay onward with it :D**

**Roulette Surprises**

**My mind plays it over and over  
Slow motion  
But we're moving faster, moving faster  
So much further  
Let's not lose control  
(I'll bite the bullet)  
(Just to save myself) (Oh!)  
(Oh no, this ship is quickly sinking)  
(We gotta take control, gotta take control)  
Slow motion  
Now we're moving faster, moving faster  
So much further  
Now we're moving faster  
(I'll bite the bullet)**

**Preface**

I've never felt this way before. Where some very difficult choices come into your life and you can't control anything. I was in this bothersome predicament that haunted me day and night. And I couldn't escape from it, no matter what result I had worked up in my mind. It _wasn't_ good enough. Maybe the problem wasn't the idea, maybe it was the person submerged in it. It could be that it was like a test; one emotionally and physically tiring test. And like in all the tests, the person is the one troubled, not the paper that likes to put people on the edge of their seats. And on this test everyone passed with flying colors but one individual. But why was she the only person that failed? Why didn't they pass? Maybe the teacher had a grudge against her. Maybe the result _was _good enough. Maybe that person wasn't good enough.

Maybe that person is me.

**yay :]**


	2. I am Alice, just a girl

**:]]] do it, do it :]**

**don't own harry potter and it's characters :]**

**just this story**

**Roulette Surprises**

**1. I am Alice; just a girl**

"Alice!"

"Yea,"

"Where's the Iron?!"

"Ugh, I dunno Max."

"Mum said you had it last."

"I don't."

A boy around sixteen came rushing around the house, seemingly late for an errand. He scurried up and down. It seemed rush hour at the crack of dawn for the Roulette family all except for one daughter.

"Alice my tie!"

"Alice you have to walk Poochie today!"

"Alice feed Audrey; I made her a fried egg. It's on the table."

"Yeah, I got it."

My name is Alice Roulette. My life is full of demands. But hey, I deal with it. I'm just a girl. A typical girl of an everyday life. Well-maybe if you count out the fact that I come from a wizarding family and that I'm a witch, then yes, I'm just a normal bobbysoxer. Anyways, I hate the summer holidays. They can get tedious at many times. I'd rather be in Hogwarts. Oop, that's right isn't? Haven't told ya where I attend to get my rightful education hmm?

Ahem, well I attend at this school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeah, the name is self-explanatory. But I'm not going to start this tale there. Nooo…This tale will start in my kitchen, in my home, with my little sister Audrey.

Life is interesting.

I turned towards little Audrey, who was giggling in her wooden high chair. She began pounding her fat little fist on her table and with all of my luck; she made the egg into my face. Audrey gave out a high pitched laughter. I sighed and closed my eyes. It seems that the yolk had splattered all down my front.

I'm Alice Roulette and I'm just a girl.

"Oh Alice, what happened here?" My mother had come rushing to pick up Audrey. Then she whipped her wand and pointed it down my front. My black t-shirt was filled with viscid goo of the yolk. It looked unpleasant

"Tergeo," muttered Raquel as she tapped her wand and the goo was disappearing from sight.

"Er thanks mum. I would have dunnit but ya know underage."

Raquel smiled with her green eyes and went towards the changing station that my father had whipped up for Audrey…The majority of people would say that I looked my mother: cute button nose, pale skin and thin lips, oh, and a touch of intense red in my auburn hair…except my eyes. I had my father's.

"Just remember to lock all doors when you leave Alice. Make sure the gas isn't on and all elect-"

"And all electronic plugs are safe from liquids. Don't worry mum, I got it."

"Yeah little Alice can take care of herself, like she did yesterday when she burned the kitchen toaster while she heated up some bread," smirked Max.

I turned and rolled my sapphire blue eyes at my brother Max. He was also a pupil at Hogwarts but he has a summer job…so he was busy. He liked to poke fun and try to the Mickey outta me. So, this commentary was normal for me and him. In translation it meant. "Be careful and please don't try to do anything dangerous."

"That was an accident."

I stood up from the chair and went towards the front door. And through the spring door, just out the horizon and green hills, color carmine was splattering itself onto the sky. Dawn, too early for me but my biological watch was used to this routine. I couldn't help it. I stood at the door and stared out for what seemed like hours. Until Justine's voice came out and caught my attention.

"Alice, are you heading somewhere after you walk Poochie?"

Poochie was Justine's black Labrador, who I always took out or a walk. Justine was my older sister, whom already has a kid. So Raquel was a grandma…but a very young grandma. Justine was barely turning 19 on September. But Raquel didn't mind. She loved having infants around the house when Max and I were away. She says it keeps the house warm and full of love all year around.

Then I turned to Justine while stroking away from my thoughts.

"Alice, are you even listening?" Justine tapped her black grandma heels at me.

She was one of the people that couldn't tolerate people like me. Especially if it was her own sibling.

"Yes I am. Mr. Diggory and his son Cedric invited me to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies. Max already bought his. Went on Monday, that, he did."

Justine smiled devilishly. "Cedric eh, the handsome one?" Her eyes twinkled as she heard the name Cedric.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at my sister's behavior. "Oh Justine, you've got a husband already."

I walked passed her and went to Raquel to advise her about my plans with the Diggorys. I found her out the back door putting Audrey in her car seat. Audrey shone her green eyes one she saw me and shook her pink and blue rattle.

I noticed how beaten and worn out the rattle was. It had been my oldest brother's rattle. He was William but he didn't live with us anymore and he's not a married man yet. But anyways, that rattle went from the hands of William to mine. It's time Audrey broke that chain. Maybe I'll buy her a rattle in London or in Diagon Alley.

I turned to Raquel who was at the door, hurrying everyone up.

"Mum, I'm going to Diagon Alley with the Diggorys," I said as Max and Justine swiftly got into the little green fiat my mother had.

Max, on the double, turned to me one I said 'Diggory'. Yes, just like Justine.

"Pretty Boy Diggory?! Oh Alice, you friends with him?" scowled Max.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What about it?"

I never understood the rivalry between them. Maybe since Cedric's on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and Max played on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. You see, Hogwarts has four houses which are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. These houses were like…well once you got sorted into one of them, they would become like your family. Oh and Quidditch is the wizarding game…kinda like basketball on brooms, flying around. Max and I were in Ravenclaw. Most of our family had been in Ravenclaw. So it was nearly impossible not to get into Ravenclaw, most of the time. Ha-ha.

"He plays in Hufflepuff! You better stop talking to him if you want to be in the team of your house!"

"Max, that's enough, we're running late. Alice, the key to our vault is in the study room. Your father hangs it next to the computer. Take care of yourself, do you know when you'll be back."

I merely shook my head.

"No."

I really didn't know at what time I'd get back home. Diagon Alley was so far away from her. Dragonfly St. Mary was in the fields and open skies. No skyscrapers here. Just nature '_al natural'_.

As the fiat revved backwards on the dirt road, I went back inside to change out of my pajamas. My room, I liked my room. The walls were painted a dark green olive with white stars on the beginning of the walls where the ceiling ended. There were many frames of my paintings and drawings and pictured of familiar faces hanging on the walls. My bed was filled with stuffed animals and fluffy pillows next to the window; which gave out to a little riverbank with many green trees, but they would change color in late September. Unfortunately, I won't be here. When I was little, I would stare out my window all day, just watching the trees and their vibrant cheerful color.

I also had a desk on the other side of my room with all small decorations and sweet belongings. And like any other girl, my beauty care products. But what I liked most from my room was that over my bed, was my very own olive green shelf which was clamped with all my books. I loved reading. My shelf was overflowing with them, and I have read each and every one of them over four times now. And my shelf was also bejeweled with many doodles that I drew; let's not forget the small decorations and sweet belongings on top of it. Oh right! My walls were also shimmering with crowns, soft beanies and warm hats knitted by my grandma Elise. And colorful bags, silver rings, my art palette and many, many necklaces.

Yes I'm Alice Roulette and I'm just a girl.

So I threw my pajamas onto my white chair and settled with a black and yellow checkered board shirt with red buttons. Some thin black jeans with my present: my Nikes with many colors included in the design. I fixed my hair and pulled in into a ponytail, leaving my wavy bangs and stray hairs hanging. I teased the short layers on my scalp and I applied rimmel onto my long eyelashes and ta-da, I was done.

Now all I needed was to walk Poochie for a bit.

I ran downstairs and at the door was his leash, shimmering in the morning light. Summer mornings were always deadly quiet until Poochie was in the house. His panting and happy barking would make the gloom vanish.

"Hey boy, Poochie come here boy."

Poochie barked and came to me so I could the leash on. I grabbed his toy bone and a cereal bar for me. Poochie growled playfully as he shook his squeaky toy around with his mouth.

"Come on Poochie, let's go."

As I quietly ate my bar, I stuffed the wrapping into my jean pocket.

Poochie and I walked up the path next to the creek with the morning sun and cool air slapping my face and sending pleasant chills through my body.

I liked walking in summer mornings, tch; I think it was the only fun thing I could do on my summer vacations. Well…there _was_ riding my Comet Sixty-two with my I-Pod blasting out music while I flew, but I could do that at Hogwarts without worrying if muggles had spotted me.

Oh, muggles are people without magical blood in their veins. Non wizarding folk. Though, many muggles were accepted into Hogwarts because they had astounding talent, well enough to get selected into a wizarding school. Well that's what I think on how they get accepted. I admire the muggles that do.

Sometimes I wish I was a muggle. I'm a pureblood. Both my parents come from wizarding families. Now when a muggle marries a pureblood and if they have children, the child's blood status would be half-blood; part muggle blood and half pureblood. I wish I could explain this in a more decent way, but I can't think of one.

The path started to change and the floor was more stable and there less bumps in the brown dirt. And more trees were in sight.

Poochie wagged his tail and kept marking his territory, even though he's the only canine from a 30 mile radius. All the other neighbors had pets but none canines. Besides, their houses were far away. When you live in the fields on the countryside, you have plenty of privacy.

I kept walking through the trees, getting closer to my destination. My destination was the little riverbank that you can see from my window.

But then Poochie stopped abruptly and sat down. Just in time too, because there was a stubby rock that I wouldn't notice until I tripped on it.

Yeah I'm clumsy like that, I'm just a girl.

"What's the matter Poochie?" I muttered looking around. We were all alone. The mornings in the woods were always silent. Then out of the blue, a tall and extremely handsome boy around his late sixteen's came jumping out of a tree. He fell on his feel and looked at me. Just like the girl that I am, I led out a scream and Poochie yelped, He wasn't really the brave type.

"Nyahhhhh-oohhhh…oh, Diggory, it's you. You scared me out of my wits!"

It was Cedric Diggory who fell from the tree. I knew it was him from the moment I was his dark hair, straight nose and dreamy gray eyes. He smiled and laughed between his perfect white teeth.

"I apologize that I scared you Miss," he apologized in a courteous manner.

I shook my head and shrugged. "No, it's no big deal. I'm too jumpy with those kinds of things. Well I got to be going." I tugged on Poochie's leash. "Come on Poochie."

I started to walk, when a long arm and hand stopped me. I turned, puzzled, to Cedric to look him in the eyes.

"What's up?" I asked cautiously, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Do you mind some unexpected company?" He asked with a soft mumble playing on his lips. It seemed he wanted to accompany me to the riverbank. Well, we were going to meet later on, so why not now? Besides, I can get to know him a bit better I shook my head and he gave me a dazzling smile.

We walked down the dirt path in silence. The only noise that was heard was twigs crunching by our feet, the pitter patter and panting of Poochie, who was wagging his tail very excitedly.

* * *

I felt a bit intimidated by Cedric. He was tall, burly and silent. His strong and deep gaze above the trees was making me even smaller than I was. He seemed as if as thought he was troubled by something all the time. Well, in Hogwarts every time I would see him in the long corridors, he always seemed so serious.

"Er…your father invited me to go with you both to Diagon Alley," I said. The tension was just too much for me. Maybe it was just me feeling this paranoia. Yeah, probably, because Cedric seems fine. Yeah, it's me. I would take on the rock right now.

"Yes, he told me about that. But I wasn't so sure of whom he was talking about. He just seemed to say ´the neighbor's daughter'"

Cedric was being well mannered with every response that came out of his mouth. He glanced at me very quickly and turned back.

There was another moment of silence. I was about to break it but he beat me to it.

"So where are we heading towards to?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"To a small riverbank so Poochie can have a drink of water."

To my surprise Cedric let out a laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him. I wonder if I had something on my face. I discretely covered my face and softly rubbed it for any signs of dirt or smudges of yolk from Audrey's fried egg. I mean, I washed my face but I did it in a hurry. I didn't realize if I had weird smudges left on my face.

Yes I'm Alice Roulette and I'm just a girl.

"Poochie, that's an interesting name." Cedric tried to hide his laughter. So I laughed, to show him that it was alright to laugh. I mean come one, Poochie _is_ a pathetic name.

"Oh my sister's dog. You can laugh. Poochie's a pathetic name. Justine was a bit tipsy when we went to go buy him," I said laughing at the fact that Justine was drunk when we both went to buy Poochie.

"That's something you don't hear every day," he said, raising an eyebrow but giving me a lovely smile at the same time.

I nodded and looked down towards the dirt. I guess it wasn't bad as I thought Max said it would be by talking to Cedric. He wasn't bad company. But he kept observing me with curious eyes. Like if as though he should be able to recognize me from somewhere but then his gaze turned to relief.

"Oh! Alice Roulette, you're Max Roulette's sister right?"

I bit my lip and slapped my face mentally. "Yeah, that's me."

Cedric's brow furrowed and he looked straight forward, seemingly in thought.

I hope he didn't take the rivalry between the teams as serious as Max did. That would be a bust, because he seems quite nice, I'd like to keep talking to him.

"And Max told me you'd like to try out for the Ravenclaw team. Well, he told everyone about it, seemingly proud of it," he mused.

"Agh, he did? He can get like that, but he wasn't supposed to do that. Sorry about that. Most of the Roulette family has a bit of pride in their blood." I shook my head in embarrassment and scrunched my nose as I pulled on Poochie's leash.

"Do you have a bit of pride in your blood?" Asked Cedric, put emphasis on the word 'your' and gave me a playful smirk.

"Wha? No, not me. I think it's ill-mannered to gloat what you have. It makes me feel like a prat when doing it."

Cedric nodded and insisted bringing up the Quidditch Teams.

"So what position you going to play, or well, try-out for Alice?"

"I'm willing to try out for beater."

Cedric looked at me with nonplus written all over his face.

Did it seem…_strange_ for a girl to try out for the place of beater on the team?

"Mmm…Do I need a Y chromosome to get into a beater position?" I asked rather tauntingly, turning my head to him. I noticed his eyes were in pools of thought and examined my shape and curves. At first I thought he was laying eyes on me…but it was a different stare.

"Well, you aren't that lanky. That's a bit necessary for a beater. You seem speedy and light. You should try out for chaser or seeker," he said with an affirmative nod.

"Rain check Diggory-no, it's just a saying, there's no rain." I added hastily as Cedric looked alert towards the sky for signs of rain. I kinda let out a giggle. When his naïve-err –ess bloomed out, it made him look so adorable. But I shook my head back into reality. "Like I was saying, Chasers, all the players in those positions are in my year, fifth year. And the seeker's Cho Chang. You've played her right?"

Cedric seemed to blush at the mention of Cho and nodded rather clumsy.

"Y-y-yes, I ha-ha-have."

"And besides, Davies is still captain…wait a minute, you're seeker and look at you! You're burly and umm…not short." Ugh, I didn't know how to make that statement to sound the less rude possible. I wasn't good with these things. But Cedric wasn't really paying attention to me.

"Yoo-hoo Diggory, you there?" I waved a hand in front of him.

"Oh, I apologize for my impoliteness."

I nodded and smiled. There wasn't anything I could say. I guess he fancied Cho Chang.

Cedric scratched his head. It seems that what I discussed with him started to make sense. "Er. Well Roulette, you've a got a point. Well you try out for beater. You any good?"

"Well Max and I practice every weekend. I've got a comet sixty-two; I've been saving up for a nimbus two-thousand."

Cedric smiled. "It doesn't matter what kind of broom you have, what matters is your talent and heart to do it."

I agreed with him but I still wanted that nimbus. And I almost had enough so why stop now? Sorry but I need a new broomstick I was wanted to be better once I'm in the team. Besides, Max will keep nagging on me if I don't get the nimbus.

I heard Poochie barking as he sniffed the familiar mist of the riverbank. Then I saw the gleaming water and soft butterflies fluttering around; the morning river mist floating like a ghost above the water.

I sat on the cool grass under the refreshing shadow of the tree. I turned to Cedric and motioned him to come and sit down. He did and sighed very softly and his breath…it smelled of strawberries and sweet peach. It was delicious. Ugh, I wonder if I had bad breath. I hope I didn't. So did what I had to do. I pretended to rub my nose and I let out a small breath. Hmmm, it smelled okay, if you called baked apples soothing and tasty. Then I didn't have bad breath.

Yes I'm Alice Roulette and I'm just a girl.

"So what time we heading to Diagon Alley?" I asked letting Poochie go and throwing his little toy. Poochie ran fast, I can't believe I just noticed that.

"Er. Well in a few hours I guess, I'm not sure. My dad said we'll go by your house. I think we'll go by floo powder or he'll just grab the car."

"I vote for the car. I dislike going by floo powder."

Okay I lied, I liked going by the powder. I just didn't want to get dirty today.

"Yeah me too."

"So you are going to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Yes. It's the reason we're going to Diagon Alley today. So we can get everything ready."

"Groovy. I wish I could go. Max is going with some friends," I said sighing. I think it came out wrong thought. Sad, I guess. But I really wanted to go and Max said I'd get lost if I was there. That's not true. I wouldn't get lost…That's Justine.

"Well why can't you go with Max?" asked Cedric as he pet Poochie and made the toy bounce.

"He says I'll get lost, which is not true."

Cedric laughed, "You're going to be under my watch all day at Diagon Alley."

I laughed and grabbed Poochie and pet him. I noticed how soft his sleek fur was and it smelled, nice actually. Justine must have given him a bath in the morning. I rubbed my forehead on his back and hugged him. He was a very lovable dog and he never strayed. But I notices Cedric's eyes and they were planted on me. Was it that weird? I love my dog. I mean, everyone else did was well.

Yes I'm Alice Roulette and I'm just a girl.

I stooped hugging Poochie and I put his leash on. "…Love my dog." Was all I muttered and it made Cedric let out a laugh. I laughed, somehow I did too.

"You aren't bad company Diggory."

"…You aren't either Roulette."

After many jokes, laughs, chatting, barking and err…falls (but that only included myself.) Cedric had mentioned it was getting late. I hadn't notice how the morning sun was slowly developing into a midday sun. And seemingly, it was fresh and warm rays.

* * *

Cedric Diggory is such a gentleman.

I mean, the guy accompanied me all the way to my home. And if I can assure you all, it's pretty far from his house. But he seemed like he didn't mind…but then again I can't read his expressions. I tried to all the way back home, studying his features. His cheekbones were much toned; his figure was developed quite well; burly and tall. His dark wavy hair was dangling slightly and his clear gray eyes were immaculate, but his thin lips were sealed tight…as if as though he was restraining himself to speak. But I wonder about what.

"So what time will you drive by?" I asked swinging my keys as I opened the front door of my house.

His brow furrowed, oh my! I mean it when I say he looks adorable that way. Cedric was not bad to look at…But ah! What the hell am I saying? I can't think of him that way…nooooo. But I can't help it if my mind thinks that way, no yes. Yes I Can! Ahh! No, not when there is a cute human boy within a ten foot radius from my sight.

Yes I'm Alice Roulette and I'm just a girl.

"Well I'm sure we'll be here after noon," he said nodding his head, still in deep thought.

"I'm sorry that you had to walk all the way over here just to accompany me."

He shone a lovely smile. "I don't mind. It's nice to walk sometimes."

"Diggory, you're too much of a gentleman." I muttered under my breath. I hope he didn't hear me.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely, unaware of what I just said.

"Oh nothing. Well you must be heading home right?"

Cedric nodded. "Well, if you want me to go now…then I'll go. I'll see you later Alice, take care."

"Yeah, you too."

As he walked away, I shut the door lightly along with a squeak. Poochie barked and jumped at my feet.

"Okay let's get you outside."

The house was filled with life, the morning light shone through the windows. The house was blissful and with my stomach grumbling made me feel happy to be in here.

I went to the living room and turned on the stereo, mm Justine was here because I heard Celestina Warbeck. She's the only one who likes that Witch Singer. I prefer muggle music; I find it much more interesting the beats and the sounds. I don't know many muggle artists but my favorites, well I guess, are…eh, they've got an interesting name. 'Does it offend you, yeah?' Ha-ha, I liked that name, or umm 'The Tings Tings' or, oh ha-ha this is a good one. 'I Haunt Wizards' Ironic huh?

Well yeah, oh or 'Bring Me the Horizon'. Yeah, well I'm not really informed of bands from outside the U.K but I like some other muggle bands. But I can't remember the names. My family likes to really keep in touch with the muggle world.

But Daisy has a muggle cousin and his taste in music is pretty rad. Oh yeah! Daisy is a very good friend of mine, she's a witch as well, and goes to Hogwarts as well…but she's in the house of Hufflepuff. Yeah, it happens in rare occasions where your best friend is in a separate house than yours. Daisy's a good kid. You can count on her. I'm going to meet her later on this month. She's like me, just a little crazier, ha!

As I grabbed one of the best fruit in the world: a pear, I thought of the childish and silly things Daisy and I did when we were together. Like our girlie slumber parties with two other friends, our shopping days, mostly window shopping on my behalf. She had a job in the muggle world in the summers, while I stayed home bored out of my wits. Or the hilarious memories when Daisy screamed because there was an iguana waddling by at a pet shop. We were kicked out.

I munched on my pear and howled with laughter as I remembered when we both bought an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Daisy was blabbering about some cute guy in Hufflepuff, when POW, he walked into the parlor. Ha-ha, he was a bit cute; dark chocolate eyes and light brown hair and oh yes, his name was Beau Cromwell. And Daisy hushed and blushed. So she shifted in her seat nonstop and brought up a subject way off from what we were talking about. But it was amusing because she was talking so fast, she seemed like a squirrel gibbering as if it was the end of the world, because they had stolen her acorns.

Beau and his comrades sat in a booth behind me. And that made Daisy huff and twitch even more that I had to bite my lip from laughing so hard. But then a husky young kid came in, huffing and jumping in euphoria, and his fat little fist, on accident, hit Daisy in the back of her head and made her fall flat no her vanilla chocochip swirl. And the silence took over her voice.

I almost died out of laughter.

But Daisy's a good sport and laughed; ruined hair and makeup; and ice cream swirl destroyed: but giggling.

**Daisy Annabelle Valentine and Alice Rumer Roulette:**

**We are just two girls.**

**yay :]**


	3. Lost in Navigation

a/n: _There is some spanish in this one :o_

_So if you want the translation of it just go down the page_

**2. Lost In Navigation**

Did I look fine? Did my rimmel slide down my face? Ack, why did I even get pretty? I hated re-doing my cosmetics. It wasn't the same as the first time. Wait, why did I even care? It was just Diggory and his pop; no biggie there. No wait, I looked rather nasty, just wash up my face and some fiery cinnamon paste and orange flavored Listerine could fix.

I hopped out of the bathroom and looked at the clock on top of the stereo, which was blasting _Seduction_ by Stellar MC. I think the lyrics are a bit naughty for my taste but the techno beat was my right amount of sweet ivory taste.

Oh it was half past noon; The Diggorys would be here in any moment. I let my hair down and the smell of citrus floating in the air, making me sigh in delight. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair seemed too plain so I put a bright yellow rubber elastic rubber band onto my head. I fixed my hair and it got the shape I wanted. Once I got into the living room, the song was different and the sound was very different from electronic. I heard **Hayley Williams**…from err…Peramoore? Ack, no Paramore. Sorry, I'm not really in tune with northern American bands.

I tapped my new Nikes on our wooden floor and kept musing with the music until the doorbell rang. I jumped up, turned off the stereo and grabbed my handbag. I peeked inside of it, to make sure I had everything. Okay, vault key, muggle money, my peach juice and my school list…and my wand.

I hurried towards the door and once opened I was a polite smile and warm gray eyes.

"Are you ready to go?"

Mr. Diggory was a chatter box.

I always thought he was like his son: strong sturdy and silent. But on the contrary, he was jiggery short and balding and looked nothing like his son. I'm guessing that Cedric had his mummy's features.

It seemed that Mr. Diggory knew my father. They both worked in the Ministry of Magic and in the same department.

"Now, my wife Niven Diggory is busy most of the time now. So that's why Ced and I are coming with you. Have you told young Alice here about how you beat Harry Potter last year? Great scott, it was wonderful!"

Oh yes, and he keeps talking rather fondly of his son. And Cedric seemed to be embarrassed by it.

"Dad I told you…he fell off his broom," he muttered softly and began to flash like a tomato.

Mr. Diggory howled with laughter and showed a dazzled smile. "But you didn't eh Ced? Shows how much of a better player you are."

"Harry fell only because of the dementors…he's a strong opponent."

Cedric was muttering with embarrassment, not wanting to talk about it. Pride was something Cedric Diggory didn't want to negotiate with.

"The important thing here is that you caught the snitch!" said Mr. Diggory beaming. He just doesn't stop talking until he's pleased with himself. But Cedric stopped trying to reason with his father and looked out the window from the backseat. He said it would have been rude of him to sit in the front and so he sat in the backseat with me. I really didn't mind if he sat in the front or even the trunk.

But he _is_ Cedric Diggory; it's in his nature….ha-ha.

As the outskirts of the city came into view I realized that we were almost there. I remembered that I told myself that I would buy Audrey a new rattle. But a magical one or a muggle one?

I think I'll go with a muggle one; they are much safer and ordinary.

A magical rattle is known to be unexpected.

I want Audrey to be safe a possible from her toys. Wouldn't you be afraid if your rattle just suddenly grew legs and began to tap dance on your head? I let my eyes wander and I noticed a small squeeze bottle on the patch of the passenger seat. In bold letters it said the word **'passionate'**

'_Mmm…blended with tempting apricot nectar, exotic papaya and coconut cream, this passionate fragrance is intoxicatingly tropical and irresistible. Let this tropical passion fruit body cream make silk wonders to your needy skin…'_ Mmm, sounds tasty. I guessed this was Mrs. Diggory's cream. Hah, cause I can't imagine Cedric or Amos smothering themselves with this body cream.

I looked out the window and saw many people walking down in the streets of good ol' London. Most of them seemed like business workers. I glanced at the clock on the car. Huh, well no wonder the streets were packed. It was lunchtime; most people go out in their lunch hour to eat. Amos cleared his throat and parked the car in front of a bookstore. Cedric swiftly got out and opened my door before I could even reach for the handle. I'm guessing that he ran. Ha-ha, that's funny.

"Thank you Sir Diggory." Teasing him about his gentleman manners was rubbing off on me. It was becoming a habit so fast.

"You're welcome Ms. Roulette, and if you're ever-"

"Ah-ah-ah-, it's Mrs. Sykes. Please, I'd rather you call me that."

Cedric's grey eyes opened widely and his lips stammered.

Oops.

"You're married?" He asked stumbling with weary words.

"Ha-ha no eww!" I was just messing around, sheesh, you're so gullible and easy to trick.

I kept laughing by his side as we passed the bookstore and entered into a gloomy shrubby pub that cannot be seen with the muggle eyes. This pub was crouched between the bookstore that Amos had parked in front of and a fish market that reeked of moldy sardine. Gross.

Then I gasped for air as I turned to Amos, who was smiling casually.

"Mr. Diggory, do you mind if I make a small errand here in London. It's for my baby Sister Audrey."

He frowned.

"I'm in charge of you. You have to be in my sight at all times. I'm sorry dear, maybe later on."

I bit my lip. The baby boutique closed at two-thirty and we were going to take a while in Diagon Alley. My brows furrowed as I came up with a plan, just believable enough, when Cedric noticed my anxious stare.

"Dad…it's not a burden, I can take her. She'll be safe with me."

He seemed so serious when he said that. As if as though his life depended on it. His stern and hard stare looked the part as his toned did. Mr. Diggory looked as if as though he'd been defeated. He stood still, now in the middle of the **Leaky Cauldron **which was surrounded by wizards drinking brandy and witches gurgling sherry down their throats.

How can they like that shit? It's disgusting to the core. But I snapped my attention back to Cedric's determined face and Amos's; filled with chagrin. I guess he just didn't feel safe with young wizards roaming around with their wands stuffed into their jean pockets in the muggle world.

"Yes Mr. Diggory, besides Cedric patrols Hogwarts at night with great vigilance, I'm sure he can take his prefect job to an excellence in daybreak."

That must have done it. Amos's face shone so brightly that he forgot what he must have been arguing about and the chagrin was wiped off his face.

He stammered.

"Er. W-well, good boy Ced! I knew you had it in you. I'm proud of you son."

Cedric smiled vividly as he heard his father say 'Proud of you'. Right off the bat, I knew that Cedric loved making his father proud and happy.

"Alright then, I will meet you both in front of Madam Malkin's Robes. Alice, I will buy your things if you can just give me your key."

He seemed to be so happy with me since I made that comment about the Hufflepuff prefect.

* * *

"Alice."

"Yea?"

"We're lost aren't we?"

"Umm…no?"

"Alice."

"Okay, so I think I took a wrong left."

"Where did you want to go?"

"The baby boutique on Middleborough street."

"Where'"

I forgot Cedric didn't really know about the muggle that much. But his politeness made my patience grow more. I'm not really much of a patient person to some.

"It's a store with baby supplies on the far corner of a park with a large fountain on it. I want to buy a new rattle for my little sister Audrey, she absolutely loves rattles. But I wants to get her a muggle rattle…wizard rattles are too risky."

Cedric's nonplussed face turned into a dazzling stare and gave out a honey aroma laugh. "yes, you're quite right. I remember I had on when I was about three years old. I cried so much." He chuckled and smiled as he went down memory lane.

"You remember those years. I can't."

He smiled and nodded. Then he turned towards his right and muttered something inaudibly but I'm sure he said _'strange, these muggles.' _Then he said loud enough so I can hear.

"Alice, what are those muggles doing?" he asked with a pinch of curiosity at the tip of his tongue.

I turned to my right and saw two men arguing with a police officer about the time meter next to the men's car. The officer popped her pink gum and scribbled violently on a sticky note and slapped the paper on the window of the shiny green_ Peugeot._

"Come off it Miss' for Christ's sake!"

"Ey, I'm sorry you didn't get on bloody time, now you gonna move tha' piece of rust or what?"

The police officer snapped at them both. The men scowled and huffed. They muttered curses under their breath and slammed the doors of the _Peugeot_ and zoomed out of there.

Cedric blinked and turned to me with eyes wide open.

"Yes I know…Muggles are very cold. You'll see more of that later."

I explained about the time meter and its rules. Cedric was just astounded by the ways of the muggles.

"The ideas of these muggles; it's quite interesting. I never have seen anything like it."

"You're not in tune with the muggles are you Ced?"

He shook his head. "Not quite, are you?"

I nodded. "Yes, I come to London every once in a while."

"Oh, so Alice, can you remember where the baby boutique is? There are some many muggles out, I'm getting kind of nervous."

I saw how Cedric twitched his hand and tried not to reach out for his wand, which was still snoozing in his jean pocket. So I reassured him.

"There's no need for that. They are just like you and me. Just without the wands," I muttered that last word so quietly because the onlookers were eavesdropping very discretely; puzzled about our talk. "So don't worry Ced. Shall we get a move on that?"

Cedric's hand went dead calm and he nodded cautiously.

"Okay then, onward Diggory!" I said clutching his arms and linked it with my own. I swiftly moved around all the people without bumping into them.

Cedric leaned into my ear.

I felt his warm, honey breath. It was shivering.

"So you know where the baby boutique is now?" He asked so softly and calmly.

"No."

And that left him silent.

"Just trust me Diggory; we've got luck on our side."

I pulled him by his strong arm and turned right. I think I'll go to Daisy. She knows the muggle world like the back of her hand.

She worked as a part time model photographer and as an extra receptionist for the same company. Daisy meets all her potential lovers there. Lucky, lucky girl.

Ha-ha but that's good, I've got my Craig.

Yes I have a boyfriend…well he's kinda like my boyfriend. He's in Gryffindor, but I see him every day at Hogwarts. He's a sixth year and just sweet to the core. He's one fabulous boy. But this kid on my arm is making me feel dizzy about my Craig Bokan. I need to see Craig to feel right again. He's one of my favorite people in my life. I admire him and he admires me. I'm happy.

As we left the crowds of London and the streets were quieter and tall skyscrapers were taking over; the mood totally changed. I felt Cedric stiffen and once again twitched to get his wand at the ready, waiting for an enemy to pounce at the attack.

"Don't get your wand in a knot! We're perfectly safe here. A friend of mine works in that building." I pointed towards a teal colored building with many floors and many gleaming windows. On the top it said the name of the company. '**Tootsie Doll Magic'** Cedric turned his apprehensive grey eyes towards me and I gave him a warm smile.

"I just want you to be safe even if I have to break the law. You're under my supervision," he said with great determination.

It made me blush a bit, aww man. It was nice knowing I've got my own burly, tall and handsome bodyguard. I feel like a star. "Ced," I started sweetly. "I've been here alone, many times. We'll be fine."

He must be shaken to see the muggle world this way. I felt kinda bad in the pit of my stomach. He was so tense and he seemed precautious with every footstep that he took. Well where Daisy worked, it did seem like a dark and gloomy alley.

"Alice, it just doesn't seem right."

"Ced, trust me."

"…Yeah, all right," he said with a chuckle and smile.

I opened the door of the sturdy building and inside seemed the opposite of the outdoors. The building seemed so elegant with pricey; the decorations were glistening on the peach walls and the air conditioner made you feel so relaxed. Ced and I looked like outcasts here, by our clothing. I tugged him towards the receptionist and tapped my fingers on the white sleek marble impatiently.

The receptionist moved her brown hair and green eyes towards us with great frustration. "I'm sorry, she's not in today, may you please have a nice day," she drawled on but then gasped as she saw her best friend standing in front of her.

"Oh my Go-I'm so sorry Alice! I didn't recognize you; I mean a lot of suits come in very moment of the day. Just seeing you here surprised me," she said blinking blindly about; her eyes filled with surprise and excitement.

This receptionist is Daisy.

Daisy Annabelle Valentine…well you know her by now...if you kept reading up to this point.

"Hullo Daisy, hey check it out. I've got the _Nikes_ I wanted."

She laughed. "The clown ones, hah that's official. I know you wanted those once we went window shopping last time you were here in London."

"Yeah, I made Justine drive me all the way to London, but she also bought '_Poochie food'_ (dog food, sorry I call it that way). I smiled at the cheerful Daisy, who clicking away at the desktop.

"Ha-ha and how is Poochie? Oh and Jack and little Alfie?"

Jack is my sister's husband and he's a famous author by his book called _'Wizards Mothers: Saviors of All' _I thought it was good; really nice trauma. Or maybe you're heard of '_Not alone'_ that's the best one. But yes he's mostly busy at the time being and Alfie is my nephew. He's one but he packs a real good punch when you baby sit him.

I frowned. "Well Jack went off on a book tour and Alfie is at Nana's house."

Daisy also frowned. "So he's not coming to your house this summer?"

"Mmm…yea, next week and then…well yeah…yeah I dunno."

She and I laughed out loud at my idiotic and immense brain fart I had just now but suddenly my hand felt very warm…I'd totally forgotten about Cedric. He remained still and quiet.

"Daisy, this is Cedric, he-"

"Yes I know."

Cedric nodded and his gaze turned hazy and seemed indifferent at Daisy.

I felt the tension between them, so I cut to the chase. I let go of Cedric's hand and placed my elbows on the marble desk.

"Daisy, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need directions."

"To?"

"The baby boutique on Middleborough street."

"Mmm."

I can see the cold glaze in her eyes as she first laid eyes on Cedric. She didn't want to help anymore. I cleared my throat.

"¿Por favor, ayúdame no? Es para mí, Cedric no cuenta. Solo me está acompañando. Olvídate de él." I whispered so quietly.

"¡Pero me enfada! No lo conoces como yo."

"¿Lo conoces?"

"¿Pues estoy en la misma casa no?"

She took a breath and looked uneasy, Was it the Spanish? The look on her face demonstrated the frustration. Either it was because Cedric was standing right in front of her or because she didn't know how to form her sentence in Spanish.

"Eh…bueno, este, no lo conozco, solo por lejos…pero…no Alice! Solo por verlo me pone de mal humor."

I sighed and Daisy frowned. I turned to Cedric but he wasn't there. "Where's-"But I stopped at mid sentence. He stood still watching the painting on the other side of the room, his eyes moving with every blotch of pastels. A little smile was plastered on his lips. How could Daisy retch at the sight of him?

"Alice…just please…don't get _too_ comfortable with Diggory alright?"

Nonplussed, I sort of nodded my head and changed the subject back to the directions to the boutique.

"I'll take you; I'm getting my lunch hour anyways."

"You got a car?"

* * *

"You should get the pink and yellow…Audrey like those colors."

"You mean she's attracted to those colors. She has no knowledge about the taste in liking an object. She's at an early age."

We walked down an aisle, all three of us and Daisy laughed at my answer. Cedric gave a questioning look towards the muggles that were arguing over an orange ball; a new basketball; from outside the window. I wanted this trip to end already. I shuffled my hands into my jean pockets and examined the rattles on sale. Daisy was by my side and Cedric was in back of us, which Daisy didn't like.

But she handled it as if as thought he wasn't here. So she laughed and laughed.

"You're such a Ravenclaw."

"Ashh…Hufflepuffs these days." I teased going along with the game. A middle aged woman looked at Daisy and I with bad humor written all over her face.

Daisy frowned. "Muggles these days, come on Alice."

She pulled me by my hand and dragged me to the back of the aisle. "Don't call Cedric," she murmured deadly, shooting bullets from her eyes.

My head twitched at her rough tone and I nodded quickly.

She sighed and even hushed her voice more.

"Cedric may seem like the boy of your dreams…but if you really know him…you see another side of him…an obstinate impious side of him. But everyone doesn't notice it. Of course, he's the golden boy of Hogwarts…tch Alice, the boy is a bit of a womanizer. And his goonies as well."

I shook my head. No way, Cedric a womanizer? Cedric Diggory? This can't be true. My eyebrows struggled with frustration and disbelief. "But that's your presumption right?" I asked carefully and I diverted my glance to Cedric, who was smiling curiously, looking at the bibs and bottles all around him. The fact was that I wanted to have a friendship with this boy. He seems like a real genuine boy.

Daisy shook her head.

"No…I have seen them-by mistake, of course."

"Are you sure it was them?"

"Yes."

"How can you tell if it was him?"

"By his voice and body structure."

"…I need to see it to believe it."

So I got a bit skeptic. Not the first time…you know, I questioned Hermione Granger from Gryffindor once. It was brutal. I will never do that again. She huffed away and was muttering about. I remember what she said.

_She looked me in the eyes; madden with a desire to slap me hard in the face. Her bushy brown whistled as she turned on her heel and walked away while she spat. "Peevish little Ravenclaw." And I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "I'm older than you honey, and quite less obdurate than you." Then I walked away…but in hardcore speed. Granger might've shot a curse or a jinx at me. You can't underestimate her power; she's very intelligent._

Ahh, I got distracted again. I turned to Daisy and gave one stiff nod and snatched a purple and yellow rattler with pink stars. Daisy sighed at my stubbornness and linked with my arm.

I didn't want to disappoint Daisy but not believing in her, but this is what you call a rumor, a juicy rumor. I didn't like gossiping about horrors. That's just not me. Makes me feel revolting and sick to my stomach. The pressure of the guilt and shame pressed down in your heart because you know you did wrong. I don't want to live like that in my heart and on my shoulders. You make a fool out of yourself with no dignity whatsoever.

My mind was imprinting all of this on the car ride back to the gloomy and shrubby inn: the Leaky Cauldron. This time I sat in the backseat but far away from Cedric. I didn't feel like using my voice or moving my mouth. I was anticipating the time on which we would get into Diagon Alley. It went faster than I had expected.

I smoothly got out and shut the door. I glanced at daisy and saw my reflection on her dark aviator glasses. I opened my mouth to thank her but-

"See you September 1st Rumer."

"Later Annabelle."

I knew she was a bit irritated about the whole 'Cedric hanging out with me' thing. But she'll grow out of it.

Daisy zoomed out of there and I walked into the Leaky Cauldron without even shooting a glance at the Hufflepuff prefect. But I knew he was behind me. His scrumptious scent was wafting into my nose.

Cedric seemed loyal…then I think of what Daisy said; it made me feel hoarse and uncomfortable for some reason.

I knew who I had to talk to.

The pessimistic side about was that he wasn't near me right now.

I want September to arrive already.

I wanted to hold him in my arms and let his smile break every nerve in my body and me collapsing to his demand. I needed him…to make me feel right again. I clutched the plastic blue bag and touched the bumps of the handle of the rattle. It felt weird though, walking with him in silence. I could hear the noise the rattle was making; my hand was terrible shaking. From afar it might look like I was nervous, but I wasn't. This is how I entertain my mind from thinking anything drastic. I was just trying to concentrate on something else before I could be all melodramatic.

"So you think your little sister will love the rattle you bought her?" Cedric asked with a warm smile on his soft lips.

"Uh, yea, it has the colors she's attracted to. Nice combination if you ask me."

He laughed and it soared through the air. I felt goose bumps that invaded my body. My eyes fell on the brick wall which was the entrance to Diagon Alley. I tapped the three correct brick with my wand and the wall began to shake and move aside.

As the laughter and chatter came into earshot, Cedric linked my arm with his. This made my head more confused. I turned to face him and his face was sketched with determination and seriousness. He glanced at me and cleared his throat.

"I'm in charge of your safety," he muttered as we walked into Diagon Alley. He shuffled through shoppers so quickly that I didn't even notice we were moving.

"Where are you going to meet your father?"

"In front of Madam Malkin's"

"Okay."

As the store came into view, Mr. Diggory was waiting for us will all books bought; new school robes; floating in the air beside him. As he spotted us he gave a small cry of joy. I checked the clock tower in the square. It was half before three. We weren't that long. I could've sworn we took less time.

"Ah good boy Ced! There are no injuries on young Alice!"

I blinked. _Oh come on…we just went to the boutique. No harm in that._

"Now let's go off, shall we-oh here, Alice your key."

* * *

Cedric talked with much ease as we drove away from the busy streets of London and towards the open skies. We both talked about our lives, dreams, dislikes, likes, hobbies, talents and Quidditch.

I found it really easy to talk to him.

I noticed that Amos wanted to jump into the conversation but he didn't see a clear opening and he stopped try-oh I just heard Cedric's giggle. It sounded so…childish. I let out a hard howling laugh. I never heard such a giddy and goofy giggle before. I felt the humid in my eyes as tears fell down.

After I calmed down I looked at Cedric and he was gazing at me. Then Daisy came into my mind.

Womanizer. Diggory. Womanizer. Diggory…

I shut my eyes and smacked my thigh. I fell into rock bottom again. I cleared my throat and slurped my juice all the way home.

The Diggorys helped me with my supplies and I thanked and offered them a cup of tea. They said no.

Amos said they were in a hurry. Well it was late, about quarter to four. They were going to the World Cup and with the Weasleys, Potter and ahh…Granger. Nah I don't want to go.

So I waved goodbye to Amos, who was already in the car. Cedric stood at my door and grabbed my head. Oh no, I knew what was coming next.

"Ahh itchy!" I snapped my hand back and pretended to scratch it as he bent down to kiss it. Sorry…only Craig can do that…and only if I let him do it. I really don't like that.

"Sorry Ced, I was itchy and err…only Craig can do that…sometimes. If another young man does it, the magic slips away."

Hah, corny much?

He blinked and his expression became still and serious. "Your Craig?" His lips were a thin line.

"Err yeah, Craig Bokan. He's in Gryffindor, excellent chess player and prefect. Sixth year."

"Oh, I've seen him in the corridors; patrolling at night."

"Ya that's him."

Cedric nodded and gave me a crooked smile. "See you Alice."

"Yah, bye."

I shut the door and slid down.

Ugh, this boy confuses me.

* * *

Er the spanish in the chapter can be translated here:

_I can see the cold glaze in her eyes as she first laid eyes on Cedric. She didn't want to help anymore. I cleared my throat._

_"Please, can you help me? Cedric doesn't count in on this. He's just acompanying me." I whispered so quietly._

_"But he gets on my nerves! You don't know him like I do."_

_"Ya know him?"_

_"Well I'm the same house as him, aren't I ?"_

_She took a breath and looked uneasy, Was it the Spanish? The look on her face demonstrated the frustration. Either it was because Cedric was standing right in front of her or because she didn't know how to form her sentence in Spanish._

_"Err... well... I don't know him, only by an house companion__...but no Alice! Just seeing him gets me in a bad mood."_

_:]_


End file.
